There’s Nothing Holding Me Back
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Theo wasn’t able to control his impulses. He had to make a move. This was gonna be the best night of his life.


Usually, Theo could control his impulses. But now, it was getting out of hand. He couldn't be able to resist any longer. Especially when Liam smelled like _that_. Not when he smelled so damn good. Deep down, the chimera knew he was screwed.

When Liam released him from Hell, the first thing he smelled was him. That delightful smell. He just couldn't get enough of it. At first, he didn't know what was the deal with himself. He couldn't understand why he observed every move Liam made. He didn't understand why he found himself shiver every time Liam placed his hair behind his ear with his fingers. He could feel himself blush under Liam's gaze every time he looked at him. He couldn't help but stealing glances at the beta. He looked so eatable. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Then after some time, he realized: Liam's smell aroused him. He felt like a drug addict, he wanted more. So unconsciously, he started following Liam around. The beta seemed not to mind his presence, which was a good step between them. He even seemed to trust him, so it was a good sign. They became closer when the war ended. And that was not so good. He still wanted to be in Liam's pants. But now it was more than ever. Cause he was living with him.

 _Goddammit._

One night, it was the full moon. So Liam was on edge more than usual. On top of that, his smell was much more stronger than before. Something inside Theo snapped.

The beta was pacing in his room, ignoring Theo's intense gaze on him. He stopped and breathed through his nose, shoulders tense.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I definitely need it." Liam finally said, walking out of his bedroom. Theo just nodded, licking his lips. He leaned back into Liam's bed, hoping to calm his shivering body. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself, not when the object of his desire was in the next room. Everything in Liam turned him on. Bless Liam's parents, Jesus Christ.

He stood up when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He quietly made his way outside Liam's bedroom, pure lust almost controlling his steps.

Liam tried to relax, feeling the hot water rolling on his back. He pressed the palms of his hands against the cold tiles of the shower and lowered his head, letting out a sigh. He still felt tense, but the warm water helped him clear his thoughts.

Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly turned around in surprise, ready to yell at whoever entered in his personal space. He froze in chock when he looked at Theo's figure leaning against the door frame. Liam didn't know what he was doing in here, until he met his gaze. _Want. Need. Pure lust_. He gulped, couldn't find himself to move. He didn't find the strength to even cover his naked body from the chimera.

Theo moved from the door frame and slowly walked towards the shower. He proceeded to take his shirt off, a little too slowly in Liam's opinion and threw it across the room. He moved his hands to his jeans, unbuckling his belt in the most sensual way possible. Liam unconsciously licked his lips, looking at Theo's gesture.

The chimera then took off his jeans, his gaze locking with Liam's. The beta bit his bottom lip when the chimera finally took his boxer griefs off. He shouldn't be aroused right now. He really shouldn't. But his own dick was telling another story. He watched closely as Theo swiped a bit of cum from his shaft with his thumb and brought it into his mouth. He sucked his thumb while looking into Liam's eyes, smirking when he saw that the beta was shamelessly staring at him.

He took a few step closer towards the shower door and opened it slowly, still looking into the younger boy's eyes. He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of Liam and glanced at his pinkish lips. The beta took a step closer to the chimera, their lips an inch apart. Theo licked his lips, but he didn't move. Liam cupped his cheek with his right hand, looking into Theo's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Liam said in a breath, shivering with intense want.

They crashed their lips together, hands exploring every surface on their bodies. Their mouths were sucking, biting and licking at each other. Theo leaned back and buried his head in Liam's shoulder, trailing wet and hot kisses on his skin that made Liam moan instantly. He moved his lips down Liam's body and let his tongue do it's magic.

Liam felt like his skin was on fire. Every touch from the older boy was making him shiver with absolute lust. His tongue was driving him insane. The beta looked down and moaned at the most satisfying sight his eyes had ever seen. Theo was down on his knees and was looking at him with his eyes blown with lust, asking for permission. Liam met his gaze and nodded, his lips slightly parted. Theo took Liam's cock into his mouth, earning a loud moan from the boy. He licked around, making Liam whimper in pleasure. Liam leaned against the tiles, his strength suddenly leaving him. Theo took him all in, sucking Liam's cock while pulling back. He licked the tip in a circling motion and engulfed him into his mouth again, making Liam moan louder. Liam buried his right hand into Theo's hair, gripping at it and urging his cock deeper into his mouth. _Goddammit, Theo's tongue was the heavens' work!_

Liam was so lost in his pleasure that he forgot how to speak. Theo took care of him so gently, it was almost a crime. It was too much for Liam. Feeling that Liam was at his edge,Theo bobbed his head up and down on his cock in a quick motion.

In a moan, he came into Theo's mouth, who tried to swallow most of his cum. He looked up at Liam and licked his lips, cum dripping down his chin. The beta gripped the older boy's hair and yanked him up to crash their lips together in an hungry kiss. Liam could taste himself in his mouth and that turned him on even harder. The taste of his cum and the taste of their mouths sealed together was moans and pants were mixed together in a sensual melody and their bodies were grinding against each other. The fiction their bodies were making drove the two boys crazy. Liam broke the kiss and buried his head into Theo's neck.

"Fuck. That was...hot." Liam panted out of breath. Theo chuckled into his ear.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." The chimera replied, in a deep tone that made Liam shiver in excitement.

Theo suddenly gripped Liam's thighs and lifted him up. Liam lightly giggled into his ear and circled his legs around Theo's waist. Their lips met in a heavy wet kiss and Theo pressed Liam against the cold tiles. Liam bit Theo's bottom lip, earning a moan from the other boy. While they were making out, the chimera lined up one finger against Liam's entrance. Liam panted into Theo's mouth, trying to get used to the strange feeling. His finger slipped in and out of Liam's ass, feeling that he was a bit more relaxed against him. The chimera bit on the beta's neck, smiling when he heard Liam moan against him. Liam screamed in pleasure and leaned his head back when he felt Theo's finger touching a sweet spot inside him.

"Fuck !" Liam started, then moaned when Theo slightly bit his ear.

"Right here." Liam said, gripping Theo's hair in a moan. Theo added a second finger, much to Liam's delight. The younger boy panted into his ear, drowned in pleasure.

He scissored his fingers inside Liam and pressed sloppy kisses against his throat.

Liam panted harder, unable to form words in his mouth. The chimera then added a third finger. Liam nearly screamed against him and bit down on Theo's shoulder, earning a groan from him. He moaned at Theo's response. Theo crashed their lips together, moaning into his mouth at the contact. Their lips danced together, fighting for dominance.

When Theo pulled his fingers out, Liam almost cried at the loss. The chimera lined up his cock against the beta's delicious hole, teasing him a bit.

"Just fuck me already." Liam panted into Theo's ear, eyes burning with desire.

"Let's dive in then." The older boy said in a playful smirk.

The boy pushed inside him, filling him slowly. Liam moaned into Theo's ear, pleasure entering his veins. His fingers felt amazing, but his dick was at another level. Liam looked into Theo's eyes. Theo's pupils were blown with lust and he was certain that he was in the same state himself.

Liam bit his bottom lip.

"Move." Liam said in a breath.

Theo responded with a smirk.

Liam brought their lips together as Theo slipped out of him and slammed inside him, earning a groan from Liam.

"You're so tight..." Theo whispered in Liam's ear. In response, Liam howled in pleasure.

"Fuck! Theo..."

Their glued bodies fell into a rhythm as they slammed against each other. They were moaning, screaming, groaning, sighing, biting, licking at each other's mouth. Liam was swimming in ecstasy. The feeling of Theo filling him completely and perfectly made him come untouched in a scream. He felt the strength of his orgasm hit him like a fucking train.

Theo broke the kiss and leaned in Liam's ear, licking it gently.

"I'm close... I'm so close..." He said, in a hoarse voice.

"F-Fill me ! Come inside me Theo!" The beta said in a harsh breath.

He screamed in pleasure when Theo started fucking harder into him, his balls slapping against his ass. Theo's cock found his prostate at every thrust, making him shiver and moaning in Theo's ear. They slammed against each other, both gasping at the friction of their naked bodies. The delightful rhythm of both of their thrusts drove Theo to his edge. He came inside the other boy in a moan, earning a satisfied groan from him.

They stayed still, not moving an inch and tried to catch their breath.

He sighed happily at the feeling of Theo filling him. It felt incredible. He was on cloud nine right now. Theo brought him down, slipping out of him in the process.

The chimera leaned against Liam and buried his head in his neck in a sigh.

"That was..."

"Incredible." Liam said, embracing him. Theo nodded into his neck, earning a chuckle from Liam.

"We should do that again. Very soon." The chimera whispered, his lips breaking into a smirk.

 _Definitely._

 ** _The End_**


End file.
